penggunasayapsfandomcom_id-20200213-history
Pengguna Saya (PS) Wiki:Art Competition
center Whoever has the most Gold at the end of the 3 months will receive the Art Cup for their Art! View Previous Winners Art: Easy Their will be one S-Class Mage for every guild on the site. This Mage will be decided by the Guild Master of that respective guild. There are a number of rules which S-Class Mages must follow when giving or taking Guild Jewels. Any violation of these rules will result in removal from one's position as an S-Class Mage! *'No self-awarding:' Do not award Jewels to yourself or any account you use. *'No cross S-Class removing:' No S-Class Mage is allowed to strip the jewels from any other S-Class Mage or the Guild Master. Only the Guild Master may take away Jewels from S-Class Mages, S-Class Mages can, however, reward Jewels to other S-Class Mages as well as the Guild Master. **'Stripping Jewels from the Guild Master:' If an S-Class Mage feels the Guild Master needs to have Jewels stripped away, they may strip them. If the Guild Master doesn't agree with the stripping, then the Guild Master can open up a small vote with all of the S-Class Mages, and once at least 3 of the 5 S-Class Mages agree that the Jewels should be stripped, then they will be stripped. *'No pettiness:' Do not dock Jewels simply because someone has upset you personally. If you feel you are unable to judge a situation objectively, then ask a second, uninvolved S-Class Mage to look into it for you. If the situation gets out of hand, the Guild Master will intervene. *'No favoritism:' Do not discriminate against other Guilds by preferentially awarding Jewels to your own. This does not mean that you are never allowed to award Jewels to members of your own Guild. If an S-Class Mage is convicted (yes you will be tried) of favoritism they may be stripped of their title all together! *'No personal whims:' Jewels should be awarded based on good work. Do not give jewels for arbitrary reasons like "I love your username!" or "Mirajane is my favorite character too!" (although this does deserve at least a million jewels ^_^) *'Reserved Right:' Please note that the Guild Master reserves the right to remove any Jewels that he or she feels was awarded unnecessarily by an S-Class Mage or in violation of the above mentioned rules. If the accused S-Class Mage, in turn, feels that the Guild Master was unfair in their removal of jewels, they may open up a vote to decide if the jewels stay. However the Guild Master, and the accused S-Class Mage, may not vote, but they may, voice their opinions on the subject. Art: Medium Edits fall into three classes: minor, medium, and major. Each class has its own jewel range, with 1-7 jewels for minor, 8-15 jewels for medium, and 16+ jewels for major. The specific amount of jewels given from within these ranges should depend on the amount of work involved in the edit(s) being considered. *'Minor edits (1-5 jewels)': In general, jewels should not be awarded for a single minor edit, but collectively for several minor edits. For example, fixing a single spelling error would not be considered worth jewels, but fixing spelling errors across several articles or proofreading a long article from start to finish would.Types of edits considered minor include: **Reverting vandalism **Adding pictures to articles **Adding infoboxes to articles **Adding categories to articles and images **Fixing spelling and grammatical errors *'Medium edits (8-15 jewels)' **Uploading new good quality gifs **Cataloging a lot of images and adding the proper categories to them **Adding a new section to an article **Expanding an existing section in an article **Creating a single article a few paragraphs long *'Major edits (16-40 jewels)' **Creating an article with several lengthy sections **Significantly expanding an existing article *'Superb edits (41+ Jewels) **Edits that are extremely large contributions to the site. Like creating a detailed help page for instance, or referencing an extremely lengthy article in its entirety on a whim. **This category should be used sparingly! Art: Hard Guilds Users should seldomly, if ever, receive Jewels for doing jobs for their Guild because it is their duty as a member of their guild and they will already be awarded by their individual guild so there is no need to reward them twice unless they are doing a really amazing feat. For example: If B j takes a job at the Referencia Guild and completes it, he should '''not' be given Jewels for this feat. However if he randomly references an article, he should. In addition, if he references a large article like, for instance, Erza's, then even if it was a job at the Referencia Guild, he should be rewarded. *Please note that you should not give Jewels for everything that is done! Jewels should be a treat, not some expected reoccurence. Jewel Usage It would be wise for each Mage to keep up with how many jewels they have somewhere on their user page because the Jewels will be usable some time in the very near future. __NOEDITSECTION__